Electrophotographic imaging devices, such as electrophotographic printers, electrophotographic copiers, fax machines, and the like, form images on media by generating a latent electrostatic image on the surface of a photoconductor onto which pigment particles, such as toner, are developed, transferring the image formed on the surface of the photoconductor to the media, and fixing the toner to the media. The quality of the output is affected by the fixing operation. A problem that can occur during the fixing operation is known as "toner offsetting." Toner offsetting occurs when toner adheres to the fixing device and is placed on the media at a location offset from the desired location causing the formation of a double image. Another problem that can occur during the fixing process involves print defects occurring because of toner removed from the media accumulating on assemblies within the electrophotographic imaging device. Accumulated toner can break free from the assemblies and become deposited on the media, thereby causing a very visible print defect. A need exists for an apparatus and a method using the apparatus that will reduce the severity of these types of print defects.